Dropped:Drabbles and Writings of Kingdom Hearts
by nanaxkitty
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written, usually in class when I'm bored and usually in my notes... *sweatdrop* Rating to be safe. Usually AkuRoku so they're marked as the characters. Inspired by TheColourOfStarlight. No word limit. I don't limit boredom.
1. When?

Kingdom Hearts Drabble I - Alternate Title: When?

As stated in the summary, this is a collection of drabbles, mostly written in my notes during class. The rating is to be safe, cuz I'm not entirely sure 13-year-olds should be reading some of the things I randomly write. It's not too bad, just a little different than normal. This was inspired by Chapter 20 of TheColourOfStarlight's "DayDreams." Actually, you could say the idea of a collection of drabbles was inspired by her. Her, right? I'm gonna go with her. Anywho, you get the idea. Go read TCOS's stories. At least her drabbles are good, I haven't read the rest.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Roxas, or Axel, or AkuRoku, or TCOS's "DayDreams" or any chapter or concept therein, OR the idea of putting drabbles in a story. There, I think that's all covered...

Onto the drabbles! Oh, yeah! I forgot! This will mainly include AkuRoku drabbles, so if you don't like it, don't read it. PLEASE no flames. Pardon the large words in here, I can't help it sometimes... heheh...

* * *

><p>Many boys, my brother Cloud and I included, live in this place society calls a whore house. Every night we put on the best clothes we have for the job, head out to our assigned street corner, and do our best to catch the eye of a passing stranger and to cater to their every whim.<p>

…So what? Is there something wrong with us if we have no other means of survival? Are we damned to perdition if our guardian, and closest friend, has been lured into the very same snare? Can one call it a "sin" to be dependent on a family that can't earn enough money to make ends meet?

That's why our parents sent my brother and me here—out on our own—to work. "Go make your own living. You'll be better off than with us," our father had told us, him and our mother both fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"But please, stay together," our mother had pleaded. "Keep being a family, for us, okay? Cloud; protect your little brother if you can. Write if you have the time, boys. And always remember that we love you."

I never saw them after that... That happened five years ago – I was eleven. I never thought we'd be stuck here this long. I thought we'd be here for a few months and then get to go home, but then they told us they died in a tragic accident.

I'm now sixteen, and Cloud is all I have. Cloud and the other boys that have bothered to befriend me, that is. I don't even have the ephemeral company of random strangers off the street.

No one wants me. I do just what they taught me here, just what the others do, but I'm the only one left alone all night.

"_When will someone want me?"_

That's the question I ask myself every morning when I go to sleep…

* * *

><p>So? You like it? Review please!<p> 


	2. Midnight Fire

Kingdom Hearts Drabble II - Alternate Title: Midnight Fire

Wrote this last night while listening to the orchestral remix of Lux Aeterna. I have no clue where this came from. It's on my Gaia Online journal, too. That's where I wrote it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the concepts or characters, just the randomness of the idea.

* * *

><p>Roxas lies asleep in his bed under the shattered light of Kingdom Hearts, rain pattering against the glass pane of his window. Only one restless soul walks sleepless through the white halls. The other members of Organization XII sleep, knowing the night is their only time for rest. Outside the Castle That Never Was, only the lower Nobodies slip through the darkness, in between raindrops, to defend their world from an unusual threat. Nothing even remotely human dares walk outside the safety of the Castle walls, knowing that to step outside into the streets of the World That Never Was is to forsake the protection of the Organization and surrender to the evil threatening their existence.<p>

The World That Never Was used to be a safe place until a mere few years earlier, after the near miraculous return of Organization XIII. Until that day, darkness was forbidden from entering unbidden. Now, the streets teem with Heartless, and every day the Castle is placed under siege, night hailing peace as Kingdom Hearts blankets the Castle walls with its unnatural light.

The lone conscious figure in the Castle silently walks the halls until he reaches a door similar to all the rest. Identical, in fact, save the door's chosen number: XIII. He raises a hand as if to knock, but pauses, his hand hanging in the air. A moment later, he stops, his hand coming to rest gently on the smooth, blank surface.

As if sensing the presence on the other side of his door, Roxas wakes, sitting up. He sits silently for a few moments, waiting. At a small thump, he rises, slowly walking to his door. He reaches for the door knob. The door yields easily, and a tall man wearing a black coat stumbles forward with the unexpected admittance. Roxas looks up to the man's face, taking in scarlet hair and catlike eyes. The same eyes that, weeks earlier, would light up with a joke, a smile, or merely the thrill of looking into the deep blue eyes of his friend. The smile that appears seems forced and strained and those beautiful eyes appear tired and pained.

"So," he tries to tease, his voice low in the darkness. "You couldn't sleep either, Roxas?"

"No," is the whispered reply. "I knew you were out here, Axel... I knew you needed my help."

"You really know me, don't you?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Just worried. I hate that you have to work so hard every day. At least it'll be better when the Heartless decide to leave or Sora shows up to help."

"Uh...About that..."

"You haven't contacted him yet?" Axel asks, surprised. "I'm sure Xemnas will let it go, you've had a lot on your plate lately."

"Not quite... I did talk to him... but he refuses to help us. He doesn't want to come back here."

"Why the **hell **not! What's his problem! Who does he think he is and where does he think he'd be without you!"

"Axel, I'm fi-"

"Stuck with his own damn darkness, that's where! Even if it corrupts him! I've seen what he's done to you. You used to be so carefree and happy. Now you hardly speak and you're not only depressed, you'll get angry and violent. I hate seeing you like this."

"Axel. I'll be-"

"He needs you and he knows it, he's just too freakin' selfish to care about his Nobody. You could die if he doesn't get his-!"

"**Axel!**" Roxas snaps, though he quickly calms back down. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to die. Not as long as you're around. You forget something. I love you, Axel. And you need me as much as I need you. I'll never leave you behind."

"Thank you. Now, go back to sleep, Roxy. I'll figure something out."

"C'mon," Roxas prompts, taking him by the hand. "I'll help you." He lies down, patting the space behind him.

Axel smiles warmly, affectionately ruffling the teenager's hair. "Thanks, Roxy. I think that'll do the trick." He lies down behind him, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him close. Minutes later, in the pale light of Kingdom Hearts, the two sleep soundly, free from the horror that plagues their world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
